Labyrinth
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: ‘If you play with fire you’re bound to get burned sooner or later.’ I just wish it were later, because now she’s gone, and she might never be coming back. I should’ve just told her how I really felt.’ Breyton,Femslash OneShot. Based on their fight in the


**_Labyrinth_**

**A/N: **Yea, ok, so I 'borrowed' the title from an episode of the L Word. So what? My ability to come up with good titles isn't exactly perfect.

**Summary: '**If you play with fire you're bound to get burned sooner or later.' I just wish it were later, because now she's gone, and she might never be coming back. I should've just told her how I really felt.' Breyton, OneShot. Based on their fight in the season finale.

**Other Author's Note: **Any quotes I use from the ep in this fic are just rough interpretations because I don't have a photographic memory.

**Disclaimer: **Gah! ok- I think it's pretty obvious I don't own One Tree Hill. Because if I did, Chad Michael Murray would've had his ass fired and replaced the second Sophia filed for divorce, and she'd have _way _more screen time. Because let's face it, I'd probably worship the ground she walked on given the opportunity. But then again, so would half the other people on this site.

…--…--…

Peyton had just walked into her room crying, only to find Brooke throwing things into her bag. She was now desperately trying to convince her to stay but so far was failing miserably.

"Brooke, please, you don't have to go." She pleaded in between sobs. Brooke zipped up her bag and turned around.

Brooke looked into her friends' eyes. She really hated being the one to make her cry. But after what Peyton had confessed she really didn't care anymore. She was already freaking out about being pregnant, how the hell was she supposed to deal with knowing Peyton was still in love with Lucas? _Her _Lucas! 'The-father-of-her-child' Lucas!

"Yes I do Peyton! You can't just drop this huge bombshell on me and expect it to go away just like that!"

Peyton was getting hysterical now. She was willing to do, or say anything to keep her from walking out that front door. "We've survived 2 dead moms, 3 absentee parents, and a shipload of boyfriends, and you're going to let this be the _one_, _little _thing that ruins us?"

"It's not just a _little _thing Peyton! It's Lucas! And the fact that earlier you told me you're still in love with him!" Brooke screamed and didn't even bother trying to fight back the tears.

"No I told you I still had feelings for him! There's a difference!"

Brooke shook her head and tried to pass by but Peyton stood in her way.

"Please- Brooke, don't leave." Peyton was practically begging now. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I-I _can't_ be without you." She grabbed her shoulders but Brooke slapped her across the cheek in frustration, which caused her to let go.

Brooke tried to keep her voice steady. "Well you should have thought of that before you told me what you told me, because the truth is Peyton. I can't live without you either…It looks like you're going to find yourself a new best friend though because as far as I'm concerned this friendship is over. I'm out. I'm sick of playing games with you. I just can't do it anymore, it's too much stress."

This time Peyton did try to stop Brooke from passing her. She made it to the door before she turned around slightly; Peyton's back still turned to her. "Ya know, I never answered you when you asked if I even loved him…" Peyton turned around, waiting for the response.

"…But I don't think you deserve to hear my answer." She finished and walked out.

Peyton gulped and finally managed to say what she had been fighting to say, even though it was too late. In a hoarse, shaky voice, she whispered: "You can't go because—I love you." She fell to the floor—her legs no longer able to support her, and cried.

…--…--…

Brooke slammed the front door but remained on the steps. She looked up at Peyton's window and wiped her cheeks in an attempt to make her look somewhat presentable at the airport…She took a breath and placed a hand over her stomach. She couldn't face Luke again, and since her friendship with Peyton was obviously dead, she was a single mother, all alone, with the only other alternative to go live with her parents in California. She didn't want to go, but it was all moving too fast; the wedding, Peyton's love confession, her pregnancy. It wasn't fair. She was planning on telling Peyton how she really felt later that night; it would've been the perfect end to a perfect day. Instead it all came crashing down. She glanced up at the lighted window again and whispered: "I love you Peyton Sawyer." Before making her way down the steps and to her car.

…--…--…

Peyton looked up at the picture she had drawn of her, Brooke, and Luke shooting at a heart. Back when she first drew it -it had meant something to her. But she couldn't remember what that reason was anymore. She stood up and grabbed the picture before tearing it in half and dropped it. Brooke and Luke on one end, Peyton alone on the other. And that was how it was going to be from now on. She'd be alone.

She sat down on her bed and pulled her sketch book out from under her pillow and one by one started tearing out all the pictures she had drawn either _of _Brooke, or while thinking about Brooke, which turned out to be more than half. All that was left of the drawings was the confetti scattered at her feet.

The last sketch had been one she had drawn a few years ago. It was one with a wall of flames, Peyton on the left side of the barrier, Brooke on the right. Both girls' hands were outstretched as if they were trying to get to each other—but couldn't. At the top of the page in bold print, it said:

'_If you play with fire you're bound to get burnt sooner or later.'_

'_I just wish it were later, because now she's gone, and she might never be coming back. I should've just told her how I really felt.' _A large tear ran down her cheek and landed on the paper, smearing Brooke's face. Peyton let the paper fall to the floor before she couldn't stand being in the room- much less the house- any longer, and ran out.

15 minutes later she found herself driving up to Rivercourt. She walked up to the water's edge and watched the current. It looked tempting. Like if she just let herself go into it's ice-cold depths it would wash away all of her pain, and she'd wake up and the last few years would all be a dream…It was definitely alluring. She stared deeper into it's dark surface, the moon reflecting off of it just enough for her to see her reflection. She looked like hell, which was better than how she felt actually.

Brooke was officially pissed at her. They had fought over boys before, but it never go this bad. No one ever got slapped, that was for sure. She had lost her best friend, the only person she ever really loved. There was no point in living anymore knowing this.

"Brooke…" She said softly before she took a deep breath and allowed herself to fall forward, her body tensing up as it hit the freezing water face down.

…--…--…

Brooke had been halfway to the airport before she felt a shiver run up and down her spine. Something told her to go to Rivercourt. She didn't know why she had to, she just knew if she didn't she would regret it for the rest of her life.

When she got there she immediately spotted Peyton's car, but she was no where to be found. Brooke's eyes darted back and forth as she got out of the car and her heart pounded in her chest.

Her instincts told her to go to the river, so she did. And when she looked down at the cold, unforgiving water that she almost drowned in when she 9, she saw something metallic float by.

Brooke fished it out and gasped. It was the bracelet she had bought Peyton for Christmas, she hadn't taken it off since. That could only mean one thing….

"Peyton!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Peyton!" When she got no reply she pulled out her cell and dialed 911. '_Please God, let her be okay._'

…--…--…

Peyton felt herself coming to. Everything was coming back into focus. She blinked a few times to get her dry eyes to adjust to the harsh ultraviolet lighting before she realized that she was in the hospital. She could feel IV's sticking in her, but she could also feel something—_someone _grasping her hand tightly. She looked over to see Brooke holding her hand in both of hers, while she looked down and sobbed quietly.

In the very rare occasion when Brooke cried it was usually her fault. That's usually how it worked. They were the only people who were able to make each other cry.

She frowned. What was she doing here though? Wasn't she leaving?

"Brooke?" She managed in an extremely hoarse voice. She was surprised it was even audible.

Brooke's head shot up and Peyton immediately noticed how red her eyes were. She'd never seen her this torn up before.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around Peyton. Peyton tried to hug her back but Brooke's hold on her was so strong.

"Thank God," She wept.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but what are you doing here?" Peyton asked when Brooke finally straightened up.

"I don't know, I-I was on my way to the airport when I got this weird feeling telling me to go to Rivercourt, and when I got there I saw your car- b-but I couldn't find you!" Tears filled her eyes. "Then I found your bracelet in the river and…and…dammit Peyton what the hell were you doing there anyway!"

Peyton glanced away. Brooke frowned. She knew the answer even before she asked-- she just wanted some kind of confirmation.

Brooke shook her head. "Oh Pey, do you have any idea how much you scared me? I thought I was going to have a freakin heart attack! The paramedics almost had to call an ambulance for _me _when they finally pulled you out of that water!"

"I-I'm sorry Brooke. I thought I had lost you, and I told you. I don't want to live without you."

They looked into each other's eyes before Brooke calmed down enough to speak again.

"I don't wanna live without you either. But when you said you still had feelings for Luke, my heart just broke."

Peyton looked down. "I know, because you love him so much."

"No," Brooke corrected. Peyton looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

"No Peyton, I don't love Lucas…I love—_you. _And I'm not just talking 'I love you because you're my best friend.' I mean; 'I'm _in _love with you!'"

"Really?"

Brooke nodded but was too afraid to make eye contact.

"Brooke, look at me." Peyton said softly. She did. "I'm in love with you too. That's why I did what I did. I couldn't bear living knowing that I let the greatest thing that's ever happened to me walk out the front door. Jake was right, my heart _is _in Tree Hill, but it's not with Lucas Scott."

Brooke blushed. "I'm the greatest thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Yea, you are." Peyton smiled before she grabbed the collar of Brooke's shirt and pulled her down to her level. Their faces only inches apart.

"I love you." She breathed.

"I love you too," Brooke murmured before she pushed her lips against Peyton's.

Peyton moved over in the tiny hospital bed and pulled Brooke next to her without breaking the kiss. When they finally pulled away Brooke pulled Peyton's bracelet off her wrist and placed it back on it's rightful owner's wrist then kissed her hand softly.

"You dropped this." She explained.

"Thanks," Peyton replied before kissing her once more then resting her head on Brooke's shoulder.

_**END….**_

Wow, I managed to trail sooo far away from the episode it isn't even funny. Lol, or maybe it is. Anyway, sorry if that wasn't any good. It's almost 4 am here, I'm so freaking tired. Night people! Don't forget to review! Reviews are love!

-Nicole-


End file.
